Lounging Around
by Eclipse9856
Summary: Five times Jaime and John ended up in a lounge thanks to their roommates and one time they didn't. F!Kirk/John Harrison. Modern/College AU.


AN: Okay, so I tried one of those 5+1s with Jaime Kirk and John Harrison. Modern/College AU. The prompt was 'We are both stuck in the dorm common room because their respective roommates needed alone time.'

* * *

ONE

"New Year, old habits," a crisp British accent said from behind her.

"Apparently," Jaime smiled as the other student walked around her and sat on the other end of the couch in the lounge. "Roommate kick you out again?"

"No, but watching Gregory have sex is not on my agenda for the night," he chuckled. "Did your roommate kick you out?"

"Roommates. Ny's with her boyfriend tonight and Gaila is Gaila," she smiled.

Jaime loves the hell out of them but, between Gaila and Nyota's sex lives, Jaime ends up locked out of her room four or more nights a week. It wouldn't be that big of a deal except Jaime hasn't actually slept in her bed in almost three weeks. Luckily, her brother, Sam, decided to go to stay at Berkeley for his PhD, so she had some options.

"My brother's a graduate student, lives over in Manville and I usually crash with him but he's got a date tonight and I don't wanna see that."

"I can imagine. I wish I applied for a single when I had the chance. I bet you do too, huh?" he asked.

"No kidding," Jaime nodded. She doesn't know why she let Gaila talk her into getting a triple for junior year. Luckily, it was almost over and she was getting a single for her senior year. It really was unfortunate that her mom and Chris lived in Outer Sunset, Jaime had no desire to drive back and forth through San Fran and across a bridge every day.

"What are we reading tonight?" Every time they've spotted each other in the lounge, they each had a books under their noses. This was actually the first time they said more than 'hi' and 'bye' to each other, which was really a shame because Jaime found herself hypnotized by his voice.

"Uh, chapters for my Advanced Engineering Thermodynamics class," she showed him the front of her book and his eyes widened. "Mechanical Engineering major. What about you?"

"I'm reading _Before the Dawn: Recovering the Lost History of Our Ancestors,_ " he smiled. Jaime raised an eyebrow. "It's a mouthful, I know. Anthropology."

"Ahh, the study of humanity," Jaime chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how many people don't know what that means."

"No, I probably wouldn't," she smiled. "People are idiots."

"That's very true. It's a good thing I like what I'm studying, otherwise I would consider changing my major."

"I kinda did. I hadn't decided which branch of engineering I wanted to take before I settled on mechanical. I'm Jaime, by the way. Jaime Kirk."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kirk. John Harrison."

* * *

TWO

"Again, huh?" Jaime asked as she walked into the lounge and found John half asleep on one of the couches.

"I don't know how he does it. I mean, he's a big idiot but girls still fall all over themselves for him," John groaned. His roommate, Gregory Hendorff wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, though he was a star rugby player, which is probably why he had his fair share of attention. "Which roommate?"

"Gaila. Ny's pretty good about not having sleepovers but the redheaded goddess is not," Jaime dropped onto the couch after John moved his legs. "I have a physics test in the morning."

"Do you still need to study?"

"Not really. I got it, I just need some sleep," she chuckled. "I'm starting to regret my choice not to live at home."

"That's right, you're from San Francisco," he smiled.

"I'm actually from this tiny town in Iowa called Riverside. My family moved out here when I was ten. My step-dad is FBI, he was stationed in Cedar Rapids but he got offered his own team out here, so this is where we moved. I miss it sometimes, it was so quiet. Almost went to ISU but Cal has the better engineering program. Do you miss home, where ever home is?"

"Dover, England. All the time. Mostly because my parents are still there."

"Are you going home this summer?"

"I haven't decided yet. I didn't want to come back after Christmas, if I spend a few months there… who knows."

"Ahh," she said with a yawn.

"You should sleep. I'll make sure nobody bothers you," John smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I'm such a nice guy and, no offence, you look like rubbish."

"Tell me how you really feel, John," Jaime smiled. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Please allow me to be chivalrous."

"They say chivalry is dead," Jaime smiled.

"It's not, you just gotta know the right people."

"Thanks, John," she said before she leaned back, put her feet on the table and closed her eyes.

* * *

THREE

"Nice dress," John said when he looked up.

"Thanks. Gaila's idea. I don't know why I let her talk me into stuff," she chuckled. Jaime got all dressed up, went out with Gaila and came home alone while her friend made out with some guy in their room.

"She's your friend and you love her."

"Oh, right. I'll have to remember that. How's your Valentine's Day?"

"As a matter of fact, it just improved exponentially," he smiled. Jaime pointed at herself. "Yep."

"Mister Harrison, are you flirting with me?"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing something wrong."

"You're not. It's just… I'm just not used to it. If you haven't noticed, I'm not as sociable as my reputation would suggest," she chuckled. The downside of being roommates with Gaila was that people assumed –incorrectly- that Jaime was as experienced as her friend.

"I have noticed. You do spend most of your nights in here with me," John chuckled. "Come on."

"We're going somewhere?"

"There is no way you are sitting around this room all dressed up on Valentine's day," he said. "You have your car keys?"

"I do."

"You are going to show me the Golden Gate Bridge. I only saw it once and that was during the day."

* * *

FOUR

Jaime hates these kinds of parties. Getting a group together to hang out is one thing but this party is one step away from being a rager. She's waiting for the moment that campus security shows up to kick everyone out of the frat house.

"This doesn't seem like your thing," a welcome voice said from her left.

"It's not. You'd think they would've gotten this out of their systems over Spring Break."

"No such luck. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just looking for Gaila?" she asked John.

"The statuesque redhead with blue eyes?" he asked. Jaime nodded. "I saw her a few moments ago, she was stumbling her way upstairs with someone."

"Thanks. I gotta…" she groaned before she pushed her way back into the house.

"No," Jaime heard Gaila mumble on the other side of the door and her blood ran cold when she couldn't get it open. "Stop."

"Gaila, let me in," Jaime called but it was no use.

"Move," John said. She didn't even know he was behind her. Jaime stepped out of the way and watched as he slammed his shoulder into the door, popping the frame.

"Hey, do you mind?" the guy asked.

"Jai," her friend practically cried. Like she thought, Gaila was not a willing participant in the proceedings.

"She said 'no', we heard her," John said as he shoved the guy out of Jaime's way and handed her his jacket. Jaime wrapped the soft leather around her friend.

"Oh, please," the guy shrugged. "They say no all the time." He made a move to leave but John held on to him.

"Then you stop, dumbass," John practically growled.

"What did you give her?" Jaime asked. She's seen Gaila drunk enough times to know that this was not that. Her eyes could barely stay open and when they were open, they wouldn't stay focused. The guy just smirked. Jaime pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial. She started talking before the other person could say anything. "I'm at a party and I think this guy drugged Gaila."

J&J

"New day, new lounge," John chuckled as Jaime stared at the tile. They were in the hospital waiting room while her dad talked to Gaila's doctor.

"I don't like this one," she sighed. It was too white and sterile and just off. She prefers the lounge in their residence hall. It had a homey feel to it.

"Me neither," he said.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine."

"What, leave and miss all the horrible coffee?"

"It is pretty bad," Jaime chuckled before letting out a breath. "You think she's gonna slow down after all this?"

"Might. Of course, that means no more late night lounge visits for you."

"Perish the thought. Thank you, for tonight. Gaila thinks she's invincible sometimes. I don't know if I would've been able to get her out of there without you. So, thank you."

"You are very welcome," he smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. How is that she's never noticed how blue his eyes are?

"I…"

"Well, they pumped her stomach and she'll have one hell of a headache but she should be okay. They wanna hang on to her until tomorrow just to be sure," her dad told them as he walked over. "Good job, kiddo."

"Had help. This is John Harrison. John, my dad, Chris Pike."

"Nice to meet you, sir," John said as the two men shook hands. "Wish it was a better circumstance."

"Me too. Come on, I'll drive you kids back to the dorms."

* * *

FIVE

"There's paint in your hair."

"I know," Jaime groaned before she looked up at him. "I was babysitting."

"Your best friend's daughter," he smiled. She couldn't believe he remembered that.

"Joanna. I love her dearly but I have no idea where she gets all that energy from. I feel bad for Bones, divorce, med school and a four year old."

Her best friend, Leonard –only she's allowed to call him Bones- McCoy was nearing the end of his internship at UCSF but he lived on this side of the water. He had an emergency and asked Jaime to pick up his daughter. She probably could've slept at his place but his ex-wife is a bitch and Jaime didn't want it to come back to bite him in court if Jocelyn had someone watching him.

"At least he's got good friends to back him up," he smiled.

"That's true," she mumbled as she picked at the blue paint in her hair.

"Normal people just wash it out," John reminded her.

"I would but all my stuff is in my room and I got socked," Jaime turned her phone so he could see the picture of fluffy blue socks that Nyota sends whenever she and Spock are in their room.

"Better than the actual sock that Gregory hangs on the door. It's usually dirty."

"Eww."

"Indeed," he chuckled just as her phone beeped.

"I guess Ny's not that lucky. She just gave me the all clear."

"You should go while you have the chance."

"No kidding. You gonna be alright?"

"Yes."

"Hey, if you wanna talk or something, we're in the room with the big photo booth style pictures on the door… but you know that."

"I do," John smiled. "Good night, Jaime."

"Night."

* * *

PLUS ONE

"It's open," Jaime called as she finished up her final paper for her final class of the semester.

"Cozy," John said from the door.

"Hi."

"Hello. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm all done. Come on in," she smiled. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I…" John took three steps and pulled her from her chair, bringing their lips together. "Wanted to say that."

"That's…" Jaime whispered before she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. John's hands wrapped around her waist and held her against him.

"We should probably…"

"Send my roommates the sock picture," she chuckled as she grabbed her phone off the table. "At least we got one before the semester is up."

He pressed kisses along her neck, "We can always kick Greg out my room tomorrow and make it two for two."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
